Total Drama Rewind!
by thederpyfanfictionwriter
Summary: Chris has brought back 21 of the original contestants, 2 of the World Tour Contestants, and 1 newbie to the recently de-toxicfied island. They will have to compete in classic challenges from season one, two, and three to win the million dollar prize! One person will be eliminated each week. There will be romance, fighting, alliances, and a new villain will arise! Who will win?


**Hey Guys! This is my first TD ****fan fiction, so I would love it if you would R&R! **

**Note: This takes place instead of All-Stars, hence the intro having a summary of Season four.**

Chris cleared his throat and paused a second to remember his lines. He then stood up straight, looked right at the camera and said:

"Last Season on Total Drama Island…"

The screen faded to a voice over.

"Thirteen ALL-NEW contestants played the game in an ALL-NEW season of Total Drama! There was romance, sneaks, challenge throwing, alliances, and most importantly…"

Scenes from the previous season depicted people yelling at each other, crying, talking with one another, and people getting hurt.

"Drama."

"Unfortunately, due to government regulations, we had to de-mutate the island. That doesn't mean we're done just yet!"

"This season is going to be big, bad, and brutal. We're bringing back ALL the Total Drama Classic Competitors, along with your two favorites from World Tour, and one newbie. They'll be competing in your favorite challenges from Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour."

"And that's happening right here, right now, on Total Drama Island!"

The camera fades out, and Chris wipes his brow.

"When are those bratty kids coming anyway?" asked Chef, looking grumpy.

"Patience Chef," Chris chuckled. "They'll be here soon enough."

The cameraman snapped to get Chris' attention. He quickly turned around, and began the next scene.

"Here comes a bucket load of Total Drama Contestants now!"

A measly boat pulled up, featuring a group of teenagers. Some of them were talking to each other, others glaring unhappily at the setting.

The first one to walk off the boat was Courtney. She was frowning unhappily and talking to someone on her phone.

"No, I didn't say I wanted it now," she said, her voice rising, "I said I wanted to sue them later, okay? Wait, you know what? Just forget it! I'll find new lawyers and- Ugh, they hung up!"

She smashed her phone on the ground and stamped on it.

"Please welcome Classic competitor Courtney!" said Chris.

"Oh just stuff it," snapped Courtney, as she picked up the remains of her phone.

Gwen, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and LeShawna were off the boat next.

"Also returning are Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, and LeShawna!"

"It's good to be back baby!" said LeShawna, high-fiving DJ as they walked to the edge of the dock.

The next boat pulled in. There was a deafening roar as Izzy did a backflip and landed on the dock.

Owen and Noah walked off the boat next, followed by Sierra, who had hoisted Cody over her shoulder. He was trying to convince her to let him off, but it was no use.

"Sierra, please will you let me get off for a second I-"

"NEVER!"

He sighed, and flopped his head down.

Alejandro and Heather came off the boat next, Eva, Katie and Sadie close behind.

"It's good to be back, Mi Amor," said Alejandro, taking Heather's hand and preparing to kiss it.

"EW!" Heather slapped it away.

Harold walked down the ramp, but then tripped and tumbled down. Justin simply stepped over him when he walked down.

"Chris, I've got a new modeling contract, so you can't do anything to permanently deform my body." Justin handed Chris the contract.

The last competitors to walk off the boat were Trent, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler.

"YAY! We're at the Island!" exclaimed Lindsay. "And I always wanted to stay at it with my bestie!"

Tyler smiled and leaned in for a kiss, just when Lindsay and Beth hugged.

"Oh, and you too Tyler!" said Lindsay, hugging her boyfriend.

The had all assembled into a line, with Sierra now holding Cody bridal style and Trent looking sadly at Gwen, who was holding hands with Duncan.

"Hey Chris," growled Eva. "You said there was going to be twenty-four contestants. You know how much I DON'T LIKE surprises."

Chris laughed. "Relax, I got it covered.

"Due to Ezekiel's condition, we're short a player. So, I decided to add a new one!"

A boat pulled in. This one was smaller than the rest, happening to contain only one person.

A tall girl with hair tied back into a braid walked off the boat. She had a large black case strapped to her back, and only a tiny duffle bag with her. The hood of her navy sweatshirt rippled in the wind as she walked down the ramp, looking nervously at everyone.

"This is Katherine," said Chris, pointing at the girl. She hesitated, and then waved to the other competitors. "She'll be filling in for Ezekiel's spot."

Trent's eyes followed Katherine to her spot, and he smiled a little.

Chris looked back at the camera. "Rules are same as last time. Confessional, cabins, and cafeteria are at the same place as last time." He shifted through his cards. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, teams, eliminations, rewards, blah, okay I'm done now. It's time to split into teams."

"Duncan, Gwen, DJ, Lindsay, Cody, Sierra, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Katherine, Owen, and Heather, you are the Ferocious Fish!"

"What kind of a crap name is that?" protested Heather, but Chris had cut her off.

"Alejandro, Eva, Justin, Beth, Tyler, LeShawna, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Izzy and Bridgette, you are the Notorious Nocturnals!"

"Now go to your cabins and unpack!"

**Confessional:**

Katherine: This is kind of different from what Chris had told me when he made the phone call. I didn't know the confessional would be a toilet. *frowns at surroundings*

Sierra: OMG! I am actually in the REAL Total Drama Toilet Confessional! *screams happily*

Gwen: It's time to make things right with Courtney. But considering technically I kissed her boyfriend, it might not be as easy as I thought. *sighs*

**Back to Live:**

_Ferocious Fish_

Courtney opened the door of the cabins.

"Eww, they smell gross," she said, holding her nose and putting her bags on a bed.

Heather and Sierra walked in next. Sierra screamed when she reached the door.

"OMG THE ACTUALLY CABINS! I SO LIKE HAVE TO UPDATE!"

She pulled out her "computer" and began to type.

Gwen stepped through the cabin door and wrinkled her nose. When she tried to take the bunk above Courtney, Courtney stopped her and said angrily, "This one's reserved!"

"For who?" asked Gwen confused.

Katherine and Lindsay walked into the cabin next. Katherine was listening intently to Lindsay.

"But I had no idea it was Tanya's lip gloss, and she got so mad at me, she went into my closet and threw all of mine out!"

Katherine nodded.

Courtney glared at Gwen. "For not you. Oh look, here comes Katherine, I saved this bunk for her!"

Katherine looked at Courtney upon hearing her name, and Courtney called to her "Hey Katherine, you can bunk here!"

She shrugged at Lindsay, and took the bunk above Courtney.

As Courtney glared across the room in her direction, Gwen looked sadly at the ground, and lugged her stuff under Heather's bunk.

Duncan threw his stuff on the first top bunk. "I called it," he said, glaring at Trent, who took the bed below him.

Owen skipped into the room, with Noah walking unenthusiastically behind him.

"Oh joy, another season of this crappy camp," he said, taking the nearest bunk.

"I know, right!" said Owen, hugging Noah so tightly, it looked like his face was about to blow up.

DJ waved at Duncan when he walked in, and not so soon after, in came Cody.

"Is she gone?" asked Cody frantically, looking around.

"This area is Sierra free," confirmed Trent, looking outside the window to make sure.

Cody collapsed onto the bed below DJ and muttered "Thank God."

_Notorious Nocturnals_

LeShawna threw her stuff on the nearest bunk, and waiting for her teammates to come.

Izzy literally exploded into the cabin, swinging in from a vine and back flipping perfectly on the bed.

**Confessional**

LeShawna: How in Heck does that girl do that? *Shakes head*

**Back to Live:**

Katie and Sadie jumped up and down when they saw their surroundings.

"YAY! We can share a bunk!" said Sadie, putting her stuff on the top one.

"This is going to be so fun!" exclaimed Katie, following Katie by putting her stuff on the bottom bunk.

Bridgette was in next.

"It's been forever," she said, looking around at the cabin.

"I know," said LeShawna. "Suddenly I wished I hadn't signed up for this again."

Bridgette laughed, and took the bunk above LeShawna.

Eva stomped through the door. "It looks like I have some of those BACKSTABBING TRAITORS on my team again.

LeShawna glared at her. "Girl, are you STILL on about that?"

Beth nervously walked through the door. "Any open bunks?" she asked.

She took the one below Izzy and sighed.

**Confessional: **

Beth: I love the people on my team, I just wish I had Lindsay to keep me company. *Sighs*

**Back to Live:**

Alejandro was the first one in the cabin. He took one glance at the room, and frowned.

**Confessional:**

Alejandro: Suddenly now I feel bad for everyone in Season One who had to go through this. Even Heather.

**Back to Live:**

"Wow man," said Geoff, "It's great to be back!"

"Great?" asked Justin, who had stepped through the door. "More like awful."

Harold and Tyler walked in next.

"You better not start snoring again," threatened Tyler.

"It's a medical condition that I've managed to prevent," said Harold. He dumped his stuff on the bunk below Geoff.

"Campers, please report to the campfire for your first challenge!" blared the loud speakers.

"Now that you're all here," said Chris, once the competitors had lined up, "Let me introduce your first challenge."

"Remember that one challenge in Total Drama Island where you had to jump off the cliff?"

"How could we forget?" asked Noah sarcastically. "We almost got flooded out by and Owen Tsunami."

"Aw Yeah! That was AWESOME!" said Owen, pumping his fists in the air.

"Well, guess what you have to do today?"

Everyone groaned loudly.

"Yes, that's right! Go put on your bathing suits and meet me in ten," Chris chuckled.

**At The Cliff:**

"Here are the rules: Whoever has all their teammates reach the shore and collect a marshmallow from the campfire first wins! The losing team faces elimination."

"Who will be the first to jump?" asked Chris.

"So," started Gwen awkwardly. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," offered Katherine. "I was on a diving team anyways."

"Alright," said Alejandro. "Who here can be a fast start?"

"Bridgette's a real good swimmer," said Geoff. "I bet she would be a fast start."

"Okay, Bridgette goes first then."

Bridgette and Katherine stood over the edge of the cliff, watching the waters churn below.

"Good luck," said Bridgette, smiling nervously.

"You too," said Katherine, who was grinning despite the panic that was surging through her body.

"GO!"

Bridgette and Katherine dove in, and were about to hit the water when-

"Exciting right?" asked Chris, who paused the screen. "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait for the next episode." He grinned.

"Who will jump? Who will collect their marshmallows? And who will be eliminated? Find out next time on Total Drama Rewind!"

**I hope you liked Chapter One!**


End file.
